Star Wars: Gundam front
by the Perspicacious Loris
Summary: Let's see, Relena is now Chancellor of the new republic, there's a new sith empire with mobile suits, and to top it all, this story is like attack of the clones, what else do you want?
1. prologue

Star Wars: Gundam front.

Rated PG-11 for violence and some profanity.

This story combines the universes of Mobile Suit Gundam wing, Mobile suit Gundam Seed: Destiny, Mobile Suit Gundam and Warhammer 40,000 with the Universe of Star Wars to create a story full of Action, Adventure, and romance. Not only that, but it's loosely based on Episode II: Attack of the clones (but it's a good rip-off)! Props to Bandai for Gundam and George Lucas for star wars. So without further ado, we present you with the timeline leading up to this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40,000, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, or even Star Wars.

Timeline

September 11, 1990, earth time: Empire, forged in the fringes of galactic space and led by the resurrected Emperor Palpatine, bombed the planet Telos. The New Republic immediately declares war.

January 29, 2000, earth time: Relena Peacecraft of the Gundam System is elected Chancellor of the New Republic, at only 18 years of age.

February 14, 2000, earth time: The New Sith Empire uses humanoid mechs called "Mobile suits" as a "present" from its allies, The Principality of Zeon and ZAFT. The Sith empire uses its Mobile Suits to destroy a space colony. All of its 500,000 inhabitants die.

March 15, 2000, earth time: The New Republic begins a crash course Mobile Suit Development with the help with its allies, The Earth Federation and The Earth Alliance.

March 25, 2000, earth time: Chancellor Relena goes to The New Republic capital of Naboo to Negotiate peace with Zeon and ZAFT…..

Sorry for only posting the prologue, The first chapter is not done yet, writers block! You flame, YOU GET CRUNKED!


	2. An longexpected reunion

Updating Star wars: gundam front! Now, I need help. Should the New Republic make a Mobile Suit based on the RX-79 gundam (it even looks like it!), or one based on the GAT-X105 Strike gundam? Please write your pick in your review. R&R please! Just constructive criticism, not put-down criticism, Ok?

A long-expected reunion

_The City of theed, Naboo. March 25, 2000, earth time._

Relena Peacecraft was waiting at The Naboo Spaceport's cafe in, well, The Planet of Naboo. "I wonder when that Representive of the Orb union and PLANT comes. I need their help for peace with Zaft and Zeon." She thought. Most eyes were on her, not just because she had long light-brown hair and Violet eyes and was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a light-blue skirt, but because she's the Chancellor of the New Republic (and she's, like 18 years old). "When will Cody come with the drinks?" She said to herself. She then saw a man, 25 years of age, with a gambler, Relena's age. Relena sighed. "Not again." she said. She sat up and went to the group.

"I bet 100 republic credits for a roll of 7." the man said. His voice was carefree and had a tint of wisecrack, as if he was a famous comedian. He had Blue hair that he smoothed forward. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with two blue stripes running Parallel to each other down the middle of his chest and a pair of blue shoulder guards that were 2 inches thick, a pair of black gloves with a pair of white gauntlets, and a pair of white jeans with knee guards that were slightly dented. Around his waist was a white belt with ammunition boxes and on his right hip was DC-17 rapid-fire blaster pistol.

"Okay then, I'll bet** 200 **credits for a roll of 6." The gambler said. Relena gasped; she knew that voice very well, from 2 years ago. She then said, "Duo Maxwell, is that you?"

The Gambler looked at her in disbelief. He had Chestnut Brown-colored hair that he tied in a thick waist-length braid and Cobalt Bluish-Violet eyes; he was wearing dark pants and a dark priest shirt, complete with the clerical collar. "Relena?" He said. "Duo! I can't believe its you after two years!" Relena Shouted "Wait just a minute, you two are friends?" the man with the blue hair said. "Yeah, Cody. Meet Duo Maxwell, a former gundam pilot who participated in The Eve wars." Relena introduced. "You're a Gundam pilot? DAMN! And I thought you're a dude impersonating a cleric." Cody said. Duo laughed. "Where are the rest of the gundam pilots?" Relena asked Duo. "At The Paragon Hotel near the Senate Rotunda." Duo answered.

"Duo, you know we're still playing Dice. Pot is 300 credits." Cody announced. "I changed my bet, I bet 500 credits for a roll of 10." Duo betted. "Let's roll!" Cody said. He then rolled a pair of six-sided dice on the table. The dice rolled momentarily when the first die showed a 2, while the other 5.

"OH YEAH! I FEEL I JUST BECAME A TRUE MANDALORIAN! Oh, and Duo, you owe me 600 credits." Cody gloated. "AWWW MAN! HILDE IS GONNA KILL ME!" Duo shouted in anguish. "Well, since you have some trouble, I'll relieve you of paying me 600 Republic credits." Cody said. Duo suddenly recovered. "THANKS MAN! I OWE YOU ONE!" Duo said shaking Cody's hand vigorously. "Easy there, Duo! That's my blaster pistol hand!" Cody said. "Oh, sorry." Duo said sheepishly. He stopped shaking Cody's hand. "Why are you dressed like a Clone trooper?" Duo asked. "My dad served as a Spec-ops recon Commando in the 501st during the clone wars." Cody answered. "Damn! And I thought you just do that for fun." Duo said. But before anyone can say something the intercom blared, **"Shuttle from gundam system has just arrived!"**

"Cody! Duo! Come on! Those representatives have just arrived! And Cody, you still owe me a drink!" Relena shouted. "OH MAN!" Cody exclaimed.

Now, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu-fei, plus Noin and Zechs will come in the third chapter, so be patient. CYA!


	3. The return of Heero yuy, part I

What would happen if a Gundam pilot thought to die during the mariemaia rebellion returned? read and find out!

Relena, Cody, and Duo rushed to a terminal marked "Gundam system", which was heavily guarded.

Relena and Cody showed a pass with their photo on it to a local new republic commando, clad in chrome Mandalorian armor (The new republic uses Mandalorian armor extensively during this war, with the majority of the troops replacing the T-visor helmet with the signature bowl-shaped helmet worn by rebel soldiers).

Duo, however, was blocked by the barrel of a Mk. II phaser-pulse rifle (think Star trek: first contact. You know the rifle that they used to combat the Borg). "Hold up there, governor. You can't come in this terminal without a pass." The guard said in an Australian accent (he spoke like Jango Fett in star wars: episode II).

"Stand down, Tal'vod (blood brother in Mandalorian), he's with us." Cody said to the guard.

"Oh, then, carry on, governor." The soldier said, allowing Duo to pass.

Then they have to go through a hetal detector, with Cody leading the way, followed by Duo, then Relena, who started the alarm.

"I'm sorry, chancellor Peacecraft, but rules supply to even heads of states." A guard said. Instead of wearing a suit of Mandalorian, he was wearing a plan blue shirt with a open black sleeve-less vest over it and a pair of Khaki jeans. His bowl-shaped is turned down significantly that you can only see a small part of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, trooper." Relena said, reaching in her pocket. She pulled out her apartment keys, which contained a picture of a man, 15 years of age. He had prussian blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a green sleeveless shirt. Overall, he was very handsome.

"Who is that? Your high school crush?" Cody commented. Relena blushed and replied, "A friend of mine during the eve wars."

"What happened to him?" Cody asked. Relena simply replied, "He dissapeared."

"Maybe he hasn't." The soldier replied, removing his helmet. IT WAS THE SAME GUY FROM THE PICTURE!

Relena looked at him for a second or two until a single tear left her eye, which she then said, "Heero?"

Insert cliffy here! up next: battle specs of some mobile suits!


	4. The return of Heero Yuy, part 2

I got a proposition for ya! If I have about ten reviews per chapter, I'll try to update faster.

Disclaimer: all of Gundam are belongs to Bandai!

The return of Heero Yuy, part two

-I-

Heero nodded silently, showing Relena that he's the real thing. Duo was in disbelief; how can his best friend that disappeared a year after the Mariemaia rebellion show up in a spaceport terminal?

"HEERO!" Relena shouted, running to Heero, burying her face on Heero's chest, her eyes shedding tears like a broken dam. "After all these years, I thought you were dead. Every night I dream that you were in my arms again, but then I wake up and realize it was all a dream. But now, you're here with me, back in my arms after these three years. It just that, that when we first met, I always, I always…" She couldn't continue, her emotion clogging her throat. Heero Gently stroked Relena's hair, comforting her.

"It's okay Relena, I'm here now, and that's all that matters now." Heero said, comforting Relena.

Relena stopped crying, and looked up into Heero's Prussian blue eyes, his gaze meeting hers.

The two longingly gazed into each others eyes. Then, as if by magic, they closed their eyes and their lips moved closer. But when their lips were only 1 inch apart, Relena opened her eyes and looked away from Heero. "I'm sorry, Heero. But… things change." She said. A tone of sadness was evident in her voice. But before anyone who can say something, an Izumo-class battleship (Think the _Kusanagi _from Gundam Seed and Seed: Destiny), flanked by four ashtray Mobile suits, began its descent towards the outside docking bay. Duo gave out a sharp whistle. "So, those are ORB mobile suits?" he asked Cody.

"Yeah, I saw a couple of em during The Battle of side 4 in The Gundam system; nasty battle." Cody answered. The massive space battleship landed successfully, with the ashtrays forming a defensive line near it. The doors of the battleship opened, and an escalator was propped up against it. Relena, flanked by two Guards wielding A380 rifles and Cody, stepped forward to the end of the escalator.

The doors opened revealing two Emissaries steeping down; one wearing a ZAFT Uniform and one wearing a ORB uniform. Cody stiffened upon seeing the PLANT emissary. "

Heero sighed. "At least nothing bad has happened." He muttered. "Well, as the famous Earth singer, John Lennon would've said if that stalker didn't shot him; 'give peace a chance!'" Cody commented.

He had spoken too soon.

Within seconds, an explosion ripped apart the _Izumo-_class battleship. The emissaries, Relena, and Heero lost their balanced and fell down from the shockwave, The Emissaries obviously dead. The Ashtrays turned around to see the Battleship being blown apart. The Explosion came from the middle of the ship, splitting the ship in two pieces. Smaller explosions across the surface of the ship further added to the chaos. The guards raised their weapons while Cody and Duo looked in surprise. "_Har'chaak!" _he cursed mentally. "RELENA-CHAN!" A voice rang out and Cody turned to see a young man, about 21 years of age, with brown hair and purple eyes, rushing to Relena's side. "Kira, what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"I can explain later, Cody!" Kira answered. Cody and Duo followed him to where Relena and Heero were lying while emergency teams rushed to stop the wreckage burning. Cody glanced at Relena's unmoving form and merely said one word, "MEDIC!!!!"

With the last hope of Diplomatic Negotiations with ZAFT and Zeon gone and Relena supposedly dead, it may look like that The New Republic's days are numbered. What will happen now? Stay tuned! And just so you know, Cody cursed in Mandalorian; Har'chaak means "Dammit". And sry if this chapter is short.


	5. Hospital Meeting

Disclaimer: All of Gundam belongs to Bandai

Hospital meeting.

-I-

"Relena, Relena; wake up." Relena slowly opened her eyes to find three things. One, she was in a hospital wing hooked to a Bacta dispenser and a vital monitor (the one with the wavelengths), three, from the looks of a nearby window, wasn't in Theed anymore, and finally, she was surrounded by some of her closest friends; Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Cody. Strangely enough, Heero wasn't anywhere in sight. "Thank god you're all right, Relena." Quatre said. "Yeah, you had us all worried; even Zechs and Noin were here!" Duo added. "Where am I and what just happened?" Relena asked.

"You're in New Coruscant City, about several miles from Theed, and to answer your second question; Someone blew up the Emissaries ship, that's what; a single implosion bomb was placed right in the middle of the ship and was detonated the moment the ship landed." Cody replied, "You were lucky to be alive; you suffered a few second-degree burns and bruises plus some broken bones and some minor damage to your internal organs, but nothing serious and no hard task that Bacta can do." "And the emissaries?" Relena asked.

Heero responded, "Dead. The entire senate is in an uproar; Commissioner of Defense Aurelius is blaming PLANT for the assassination attempt and is calling for increased security and possibly all-out war against the PLANTS."

"Aurelius's a Di'kut; I've been to the PLANTS a few times, and I am absolutely sure they won't ever go to war again ever since The Second Bloody Valentine War. That and the fact that a handful of Coordinators are Jedi Knights and some of them are even on The Jedi High Council." Cody answered. "I never knew that a coordinator could become a Jedi." Trowa commented.

"I once believed that, at first, but then I learnt a Coordinator has a slightly heightened awareness of the force than regular Jedi due to their genetic enhancements." Cody answered.

Duo whistled sharply. "How did you know all this stuff?" he asked. "I met one on The Geass System Front (**A/N: sry for this A/N, but this is a slight reference to Code Geass, made because of a planned prequel to this I'm cooking up that is a crossover with Code Geass**); and you won't believe who it was." Cody answered. "Who?" Quatre asked.

"Me." A voice said. The door to the hospital wing opened, revealing a young man with brown hair and grayish eyes with a Lightsaber clipped to his belt. Cody's clear blue eyes lit up the moment he saw him. "KIRA YAMATO! YOU MIRDALA KOVID (Lit. "Clever head" in Mandalorian)!" he shouted, grasping Kira's arm in a friendly gesture. "So, how's Lacus doing?" Cody asked him. "Good; she told me to tell Relena that she hopes she recovers soon." Kira said.

"Look at you: a full-fledged Jedi knight with your own Lightsaber to boot! Pretty soon; you'll end up on The Jedi Council with Luke Skywalker himself and Han Solo's son… uh; what's his name again? I think it was Jaden or Jacen; somthin' like that." Cody said in joy. "It's _Jacen Solo_; Cody." Kira corrected. "Whatever; I'm a soldier, not a Jedi Knight, anyways." Cody announced. "You're friends with _The _Kira Yamato: hero of both Bloody Valentine Wars, Famous advocator of Relena's Total Pacifism policy, and Vice Chancellor's Lacus Clyne's boyfriend?" Duo said in disbelief. "And don't forget one of Poster Boy's Cody Bly Bacara's best friends." Cody added. Kira and Cody slapped hands and chuckled as a sign of our friendship.

"That guy is The New Republic's poster boy?" Trowa asked. "Cody has been the New Republic's poster boy since The Imperial Remnant Wars, actually; he has also been awarded every major New Republic Armed Forces Medal except The Prisoner of War Award, including The Courage under Fire Medallion for his actions in The Battle for Rhen Var, won galactic fame for helping create The alliance with The Nation of Mando'ade in 37 ABY, was a guest on Holonet's _Leon Prince live_, and happens to be my bodyguard." Relena answered. "And don't forget Bespin's most notorious high-roller since Lando Calrissian!" Cody added.

Duo let out a sharp whistle. "No wonder you're so good at dice." He said. "Yeah; pretty much." Cody agreed. "guys, our meeting time is almost up; we gotta go. " Quatre said. "Right; see ya, Relena! Hope you recover fast; you don't want Lacus to be stressed with your job, do you?" Cody joked. Relena chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll be alright. The group went out of The Hospital wing, with Cody going out last. "Hey Cody; where's Heero?" Relena asked him before he went out.

Cody shrugged. "Don't know; said he had some business to attend to." He answered. Relena smiled. "That's Heero alright." She said. Cody was just about to go out when he paused and asked Relena something. "'Bout this Heero guy; was he your boyfriend before?"

Relena looked away and merely answered, "He was my protector; nothing more." Cody stood there for a few seconds, then nodded and walked out.

-I-

New Coruscant City was a faithful recreation of The Galaxy's once-gleaming Capital City of Coruscant. With repairs on Coruscant still going on to undo the damage done to the city-planet during The Yuuzhan Vong War, New Coruscant City was created with The Government of Naboo's permission on a small manmade island near a large lake and the surrounding coastline seven hundred miles from Theed to act as a memento to the once great city-planet. The city was divided into two districts; the Lower Coruscant district was about the size of New York City's Manhattan district and was located on the island, while The Upper Coruscant district was about half the size of San Francisco and situated on the coastline. Both districts were connected by The Memorial Bridges; named because they were a tribute to the trillions who died in The Yuuzhan Vong War.

The city featured much of Coruscant's key features; much of the buildings there were well over two stories, the largest buildings being roughly 1,640 feet tall or higher, and the skies were crowded with lanes of skyspeeders going too and fro. But unlike its predecessor, there was plenty of activity on the ground as well in the sky, and there were parks and trees dotted around the length and breadth of the city (in order to meet Naboo's strict policies on emission and pollution). It was nighttime in the city, and the night sky was lit up with holographic billboards. However, there lurks a viper in this neon Eden; for across Sacred Heart Hospital on Valorium Avenue, a figure was looking right at the sleeping form of Chancellor Relena Peacecraft through the sensors in his helmet.

"Target sighted, milord; should I continue with the attempt?" the figure said. "Yes, Brother-Vindicator; you may continue. Do not fail me this time." The figure's commanding officer said over COM link. The Vindicator assassin raised his sniper rifle and grimly announced,

"One Shot's all I need, Milord."

**Things are starting to heat up. What will happen to Relena? Where the heck Heero is and what exactly is that "business" he had to attend to? What of Relena and Heero's relationship? And why does Cody speak Mandalorian? Oh well; things will come to pass eventually. Anyways, readers of The New Jedi Order series may have noticed the reference I did to Jacen; just to clear up something, everything that happened in The Star Wars Canon after The Yuuzhan Vong War hasn't happened here, this includes Jacen's fall to the dark side and the swarm war. This is my own representation of the ever-growing Star Wars Fandom. So remember to review!**


End file.
